


Look What I Can Do!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Do you think the Jotuns will step on me?!"





	Look What I Can Do!

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is about fifteen
> 
> Loki is six

Little six year old Loki scurried down the vast, long halls of Asgard’s magnificent palace.

“Thor, Thor, Thor!” he called, nearly slipping once or twice. “Thor!”

He rushed towards the doors that led to his mother’s garden, skidding to a stop before the guards.

“Where’s Thor?” he asked eagerly, nearly bouncing in his excitement to show his brother what he could do. 

One of the men smiled gently, kneeling before him. “He’s out in the arena, training,” the man answered. “Would you like me to take you to him?”

Loki nodded his head quickly. “Yes please!” he said brightly, taking the man’s hand and practically dragging the guard through the doors and through his mother’s garden to the arena. As soon as they got down there, Loki turned to the guard.

“Thank you,” he said brightly before sprinting off to where Thor was sparring with a friend, Odin and Frigga watched nearby.

Understanding that Thor was busy at the moment, Loki sprinted over to his parents.

“Mother!” he shouted, tripping over his own feet and landing face first in the dirt. Frigga jumped to her feet to aid him, but Loki scrambled to his feet, unfazed, too excited to show what he had learned. “Father!”

“What is it, dear?” Frigga asked as he finally scurried over to them.

“Look what I can do!” he said cheerfully, cupping his hands together to form a beautiful ice crystal that glinted blue in the sunlight. “Look!” he cried, holding it out to his mother.

Frigga clapped her hands together while Odin gave a strained smile.

“Oh that’s wonderful, Loki,” Frigga said, beaming as she pulled her youngest son into her lap. 

“Not even your mother or I can do that,” Odin said, reaching over to ruffle Loki’s hair. “How did you learn such a thing?”

“Well isn’t it obvious, Odin?” Frigga asked with a smile. “He’s our little magic child.”

Loki giggled.

“Brother! You have come to join us at last!”

Loki gasped loudly, scrambling off his mother and sprinting over to Thor. Halfway, his feet slipped out from beneath him and he fell on his face once more. Thor gasped and before Loki could even stand, Thor was sweeping him up, holding Loki out at arm's length.

“Are you hurt, dear brother?!” Thor cried. “Must I destroy the earth for attacking a child of Asgard?!”

Loki giggled shaking his head and kicking his legs. “No. But wanna see what I can do?!”

Thor put his brother on the ground, kneeling on one knee to be at a better level of Loki.

“Of course, dear brother.”

Loki cast Odin and Frigga a wary glance. Odin sent him smile while Frigga gave an encouraging nod. Grinning back at his parents, Loki created yet another crystal and handed it over to Thor.

His brother stared at it for a long time and for a moment, Loki feared Thor would break it. But after a moment, a bright smile spread across Thor’s face and he lifted Loki onto his shoulder.

“I declare a feast!” he shouted. “In honor of my little brother!”

 

………….

 

“Did you like my magic, Thor?” Loki asked as Thor was tucking him into bed that night.

“I did indeed, brother,” Thor replied, taking a seat on the edge of Loki’s bed, large for such a small child. “You are going to grow up and be a fine ambassador for Asgard and Jotunheim one day, should that role be what you wish to become.”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Do you think I will see him?” he asked, gazing up at Thor with wide, inquisitive green eyes. “My birth father?”

“Likely,” Thor replied. “Laufey is still king of Jotunheim and may continue to be for several more centuries.”

“Do you think he will recognize me?” Loki asked. “Will he even want to speak with me since he abandoned me?”

“If we are lucky,” Thor replied. “He will see the fine young man you will grow into and will realize his mistake of leaving you for father to find.”

“I’m glad father found me,” Loki said. “I’m not tiny here.” his eyes went even wider and he leaned forward to grip the front of Thor’s tunic. “Brother, do you think the Jotun’s will step on me when I go since I am so much smaller?”

Thor barked a laugh, ruffling Loki’s thick black hair. “Nonsense, brother,” he declared. “Why, your magic and presence are so large that it would be impossible to not notice you from a mile away.”

Loki grinned, finally laying down and allowing Thor to pull the blanket over his shoulders.

“Goodnight Thor,” Loki said as he curled up and closed his eyes.

“Good night, little brother.”


End file.
